


Let Me Send a Selfie

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Miscommunication, Selfies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth's finals week falls a week before Percy's, and what better way to distract him from his studies than by sending him shots of herself in her new undies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Send a Selfie

**Author's Note:**

> How is "selfies" not a tag on AO3?

Annabeth bought a new bra for this. Annabeth bought fucking garters for this.

Annabeth’s yoga classes better pay off.

She pulls out her phone and considers it for a minute, because these phone things are a lot more complicated to work with than people would assume, and decides that the best option is to take some pictures with the blinds just open enough to let natural light in, but not so much that others can see her.

She exhales and takes the first photo, of her legs propped up against the wall, one knee bent, with the stockings and garters on full display. She holds her breath as she sends it to Percy with the caption, “Too bad you’re still in San Francisco.”

She waits a few minutes before she takes a photo of herself lying on her bed on her stomach, making sure the camera peeks over her shoulder to get a look at her stocking feet kicked up. It takes eight attempts before she can get the angle right, but eventually she gets it so her face is the right half of the screen and her ass and legs are the left half.

Annabeth has a lot of things she’s self-conscious about. Her butt is not one of them.

Percy’s in class, Annabeth knows. So that’s when she sits up and tilts her head so her hair falls across her shoulders, and takes a photo that shows her shoulders to the bottom of her lace bra. It doesn’t have a lot of padding in it, and she’s not the bustiest of her friends (that title goes to Piper, no doubt), but she looks good in a lace balconette with a nice shape to it. Especially with it has black and teal lace.

She waits around for a few more minutes, because she knows that he’s in class and his semester ends a week after hers. All her finals this week were papers she did two weeks before, or projects she completed earlier this month. What else can she do?

She gets a text back. _Oh god stop my professor asked me why I looked so startled and I had to tell him I hadn’t realized just how polluted the Pacific Ocean was._

Annabeth giggles and takes a shot of her pulling off one of the stockings. Okay, takes about thirty of them, and it takes twenty minutes. It’s really hard to get the angle right, and the number of blurry shots she got outnumber the good ones by a lot.

Finally she gets one she’s comfortable with and sends it off to Percy.

_You are the worst_ , Percy writes back, _but I wouldn’t say no to some more._

Annabeth is now determined to make him regret those words. She gets a shot of herself and makes a big step in her technological progress as a demigod and a college student. She takes the bra off. The phone rings the theme of the Cosmos: A Spacetime Odyssey, indicating a text message, but she assumes it’s Percy. He can wait. She hits reply and sends the shot to him, and waits.

Then she sends another one, from a different angle, because why not, and waits eagerly for the hilarious response to follow.

_That is really sexy underwear and I am impressed with your symmetrical boobage, but I totally didn’t need to see you naked today._

“What?” Annabeth says out loud.

Then she looks at the heading where her Galaxy says who the conversation is with.

As she realizes it, the same message pings with a shot of Piper making dorky duck lips with the caption, “2hot4u babe <3 xoxo.”

“Oh gods,” says Annabeth mortified. “No, no, this is not happening.”

“Surprise!” comes a voice at Annabeth’s dorm. “Your RA let me in.”

Annabeth shrieks and dives under her blankets. Or at least she tries to. In the flurry and shock of Piper’s message, Annabeth had somehow gotten wrapped in her blanket, and her lower half is under the blanket where her chest is squashed into a pillow.

She looks up, and Percy is standing there with an overnight bag and his backpack. “Or,” he says hesitantly, “not?”

Annabeth sighs in relief, her head falling back on her pillow. “Oh, it’s you.”

“Who else would it be?” Percy asks, dropping his bags on the floor. “I mean, I’m not usually the one who pulls the wool over your eyes. Usually you do that to me. But surprise! I have a whole week with you because my finals week was all papers and projects!” Then he notices her toplessness. “You in the middle of taking another picture when I walked in?”

Annabeth shakes her head and wordlessly gives her phone to Percy. He reads it, brows furrowed in confusion for a moment before his jaw drops and he covers his mouth with his hand.

“Oh, this is bad,” says Percy, “oh, this is –”

His phone buzzes and he picks it up. “Oh,” he groans, “oh, those assholes.”

He shows the photo to Annabeth, and the two of them see Piper, Jason, and Nico making the worst sexy faces ever. Nico’s wearing one of Piper’s shirts, posing like he’s pushing up boobs he doesn’t have. Piper looks like she’s trying to eat Jason’s face, and Jason’s got his tongue lolling out like a sleepy dog.

“That’s so not cool,” Annabeth says, but she’s laughing. “Also, why are they all together?”

“Nico’s visiting BC for a college tour and Jason drove him up for a trip. And also this is totally them getting back at us for that time we caught Jason going down on Piper in the Roman baths that one time.”

Annabeth laughs. “Good point,” she says. “But what if we make this interesting?”

It becomes a game of inappropriately sexy photos chicken. Annabeth and Percy win.


End file.
